


Happy Easter

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Easter, Family, Fluff, platonic, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Two families gather to celebrate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little basket of Easter fluff for all you beautiful Beasts

Link watched as five children, still in their Sunday best, ran around the lawn collecting colored eggs. Two, maybe three of them, were almost too old for it by now. At church, they had all seemed so grown up, the lot of them sitting in the pew in front of their parents, quiet and reverent. Now, they had become young again, grinning and giggling as they raced each other to the other side of the yard.

Dinner was almost ready. Jessie and Christy had prepared a feast any North Carolina family could be proud of. Los Angeles, the life they had built there, was home now, without a doubt. But they were still Southern men. Some things would never change.

Rhett walked out to the porch and handed Link a beer. Link accepted it and twisted off the top. Rhett elbowed him and Link turned. Rhett gave him a soft smile, his pink cheeks puffing with joy.

Link felt his lips curl upward. That look said all the things they never uttered, not because they couldn’t, but because they didn’t need to. It said, “Can you believe this is our life?” It said,” Did you ever think we would have this?” It said, “I can’t imagine this without you.”

But most of all, it said “I love you.”

“Happy Easter, Rhett.”

“Happy Easter, Link.”

They clinked their beer bottles and drank together in the afternoon sun.


End file.
